Above Average
by Annie4theWin
Summary: Steve pulled the trigger...maybe. All Steve knows is that he's in pain, but that goes away, too. He's healed fully in a week. He hasn't aged in five years. He has Diana. (Diana and Steve adventures through life.)
1. C'mon, Doc

**A/N: Hello there fellow lovers of Wonder Woman! This story has spoilers obviously, but besides stuff from the movie none of this is canon. I'm just making stuff up. Hence, fan** _ **fiction**_ **. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Diana and Steve being able to have some more time because that's all we all want. Please don't be too harsh on any grammatical or spelling mistakes, it's really late and no outside eyes to pick out little things. More notes at the bottom. P.S. I don't own any characters mentioned, that's all DC and DCEU.**

He pulled the trigger. He is sure he did, but as he lays in extreme pain on an uncomfortable hospital bed he tries to figure out how he would've been able to survive such an explosion.

 **Two Days Later**

"How are you feeling today, Steve?" A nurse asks as she does her usual rounds.

Steve smiles, "Actually, not that bad, considering...I feel a little raw, but other than that fine. Do I even need all these bandages?" He peels at a bandage ending at his wrist, "There're no burn marks on my neck and face anymore, so maybe I'm all good everywhere else too. Maybe I'm just way above average at healing."

The nurse laughs, "No, no. You need those. You've only been here a week and when you arrived you barely had a heart beat. You already had one miracle, we don't want to mess with that." She takes his empty dinner tray and leaves with a smile.

Steve lays back on the inclined bed, focusing on the events that led up to this point, but his mind seems to be against him. The only thoughts coming to him are of Diana. He misses his princess, his warrior.

###

Later that evening Doctor Edwards comes to check on him.

"We're going to have a look at the burns today. This might hurt just a bit if the skin is sticking to the bandages," he warns as he sets up his tools. Edwards cautiously peels an edge up. "Dear God! I need a nurse!" He stands up abruptly from his stool.

A nurse comes running to help. "What is it, doctor?"

Edwards just motions to Steve's partially unwrapped bandages.

She moves closer to get a better look, reeling back with a gasp.

"Can someone please tell me what is wrong? These are my legs you're gasping at! Is it worse than it's supposed to be? Will I be able to walk again?" Steve asks, frightened at what might be the answer.

"I don't have a scientific explanation for this, Steve. You'll just have to see for yourself," Doctor Edwards says seriously as he reaches to peel off the bandage on one leg.

Steve steels himself for whatever type of horror he may see that were once his legs, only to have relief and confusion wash over him. "Doctor?"

"Well, I guess you really are a miracle," the nurse breathes out in disbelief.

"How can this be?" Steve reaches down and runs a hand over his leg to see if it was real, then peels the bandages off his other leg. "Wow." Steve smiles at his perfectly healed legs, no scars, no sign of being scorched.

 **Next Day**

Doctor Edwards stands at the end of Steve's bed. "Well," he glances at his clipboard, "all your vitals are good and you're...completely healthy and healed, so I guess you're good to go. I know we haven't been able to have our staff get all your information yet to alert your squadron of your stay here, so you're going to have to visit the front desk to speak with someone who will be able to help you with that on your way out."

Steve hops off the bed with newfound energy. "Thank you for everything, Doc."

The Edwards takes hold of Steve's arm. "I don't understand what happened here, but I think it might be a good idea to not spread this around for the time being. Other than that, well, thank you for being the easiest emergency patient I've ever had."

###

At the front desk, Steve is able to get use of a phone, since he had no money to use a pay phone. He rings the number of his most trusted friend.

"Etta? Yeah, hey, it's Steve."

 **London- One Week Later**

"So, what kind of paperwork do I have to fill out to be unpronounced dead?" Steve jokes. Diana glares at him. "Too soon?"

Diana smiles, he's quickly forgiven. She takes his hand in hers as they sit together on his couch, both content to just spend time together, time that they both thought they lost.

"I love you, Steve."

He smiles, getting lost in her eyes that stare deep into his soul, feeling so exposed, yet enjoying every minute of it. "I love you, Diana."

After following Etta to every imaginable boring place in London that had to do with affirming that he was indeed alive, Steve stands awkwardly at the doorway of his bedroom. Awkwardly. At his bedroom. The awkwardness stemming from his inability to decide if he would sleep next to the wonderful woman he met just a few weeks ago or take the couch like a gentleman. He knows what Diana would suggest, but his instincts tell him otherwise. Steve is not so sure if he would be able to sleep while laying next to her, his thoughts already running wild, going back to Veld. He knows it shouldn't be awkward, especially in a situation as such because he's Steve Trevor, but Steve Trevor also has never loved a literal goddess before. His thoughts are finally cut off when Diana pull him into the bedroom by tugging at his shirt.

"You know, you could just ask me to walk over to you," Steve smirks.

"I don't have that kind of patience, Steve," Diana responds with a smirk of her own and smoothes her thumb over his cheek.

"We will need to talk about how you have no burns, but that can be discussed at a later date."

Steve's retort is quieted by Diana's lips.

###

"So, the last thing you remember is shooting the gun?" Etta questions.

Steve sighs, "Yes, but even that I cannot be sure of. I mean, it wouldn't make sense because how would I have gotten out of the explosion? I must've jumped out of the plane and used a parachute."

Diana cuts in, "I don't know, Steve. All I know is that you are here and you are healthy, and for that I am entirely grateful to whatever force brought you back to me."

 **One Month Later**

"I could really use a drink right now," Steve mutters as he sits on another doctor's examination table.

Diana squeezed his hand, "This will all be over soon, okay? We will soon be able to enjoy this peaceful world together."

Steve smiles, "I can't wait for that. Can it include going to a bar tonight? Together, of course."

Diana laughs and Steve waits for an answer.

 **Five Years Later**

Steve picks up a photo of himself from right after the war ended. "Huh..."

"Diana!"

Diana pokes her head out from the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth, "Yeah?"

He gestures for her to come to him, handing her the photo quickly.

"Yes? It's a nice photo," She says confused.

"Yeah, but really look at it, then look at me. Diana, I don't think I've aged at all since the war. Not one bit. I kind of look younger. My skin was never this perfect before," Steve blurts out.

Diana furrows her brow as she examines the picture. "Steve..."

 **1990**

"This car is so uncomfortable. Why do they make cars so tiny and confined? These seats are so low," Steve complains as he tries to get settled again.

Diana shrugs, "It's a convertible. Also, the newest model. You're just complaining because you're tired from driving. Just go to sleep, Steve."

He mumbles a little bit, but ultimately closes his eyes and succumbs to a deep sleep.

"Oh Steve."

Diana tries to focus on the road, but the scenery is so beautiful. The bright blue water of the Pacific Ocean mesmerizes her and the breeze feels divine flowing through her hair. She glances at Steve, as beautiful as ever. His soft snores make her want to pull over and cuddle him, but she is determined to reach their destination by the end of today.

She rests a hand on Steve's cheek, "Hey, time to wake up. We're here." Diana has the biggest smile on her face, one that is only temporarily interrupted by a kiss from a sleepy Steve. She moves the floppy hair out of his eyes. "I love you."

Steve kisses her nose, "And, I love you."

Los Angeles is new to both Diana and Steve. They had lived in London until the last of their friends had passed, all of whom had lived long fulfilling lives. Samie and Chief being the last to pass at the age of 80 and 75 in 1955. After that they moved around every few years, never fully settling down. They moved to the states in 1969. It was an interesting time for both of them, but Diana was away often overseas to help in the Vietnam War. Not fighting, but helping those in need. Diana and Steve lived in New York for many years, 1969-1976. From there it was Boston where they stayed till 1990. Now, the two attempt to start over in the City of Angels...

 **A/N: So, yeah. I went off the ages of the actors of Etta (44), Charlie (45), Sameer (43), and Chief (38) for just getting a range of the year of their deaths. As I said before this isn't canon to comics or movie so the places they move and the years and the fact that Diana didn't turn away from mankind fully. Thank you for reading and comments, favorites, and follows are much appreciated. Also, this is not finished, it was more of an introduction/background of this story. I will continue from where it ends in LA and more in depth not an overview type thing.**


	2. A Little Sway

**A/N: I know some people like super long chapters, but that's not really my thing. If you're one of those people, I'm sorry, but you're going to get the same amount of story eventually. If I started writing longer chapters I know that I'd slack and take forever to post, so at least there's something, right? Anyway, thank you for reading! Follows, favorites, and comments are appreciated! Oh, and if anyone happens to like Community or Chuck you should go check out my other fics. (I don't any of the characters mentioned)**

 **#**

Steve takes Diana and his bags out of the trunk of their Miata while she gets them checked into a room at the Motel 6.

Diana walks out of the lobby dangling a key, "We got a deluxe suite for the price of a regular."

"And that's why we send you in to do negotiations." Steve smiles and follows her to their room.

"Wow, for a low-end motel this place isn't the worst we've stayed in," Diana says as she inspects the suite. "We can cook, too!" She exclaims upon seeing the small "kitchen".

"It's not like we can't afford to go out to eat," Steve comments.

Diana shrugs and says, "I know, but I love being able to cook for you." She walks over to where Steve sits in a chair at the dining table. Straddling his lap, she takes his face in her hands. "All I need is you, Steve."

He meets her lips hungrily. "Hey, I can cook too. Well, I've definitely gotten better," Steve pauses to kiss her, "but I love to treat you to a fancy dinner. Like tonight, we can celebrate the start of another journey together."

Diana tilts her head, contemplating the offer. "That seems like a good idea. What were you thinking?" She asks before kissing along his jawline.

"I won't be thinking of much if you continue that," Steve jokes. "We could go somewhere fun."

###

"Wow, this place gives me a lot of nostalgia," Steve tells Diana when they enter the bar.

Diana nods, "It really does."

The bar resembled those of their past. Dark, crowded, and smoky. Almost like a speakeasy.

"Care for a drink, Angel?" Steve asks.

"Of course," Diana answers, taking a seat at one the tables along the wall.

"Hey there, darling," a deep voice greets.

Diana leans her chin on her hand with a sigh, not a stranger to men approaching her. "Can I help you?"

The man takes a seat across from her, taking her response as an invitation. "It'd be an honor if you would," he counters.

"Sorry, that seat is not for you," Diana says flatly.

The stranger raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, whoever you came with was dumb enough to leave you alone. I'm not sure he's worthy of your company."

Diana laughs dryly. "Listen, it's flattering, but could you please let me enjoy my night out."

"Angel, I'm trying to make your night better. I'd worship you as you're meant to be."

The tone in his voice implies something else, but before she can question him Steve grips the man's shoulder.

"I think you must be mistaken, sir. This woman here is my angel," Steve says firmly.

The stranger glances up at Steve for a moment before looking at Diana again. He downs his drink. "If you ever get bored of your soldier, I think you know where to find me," he says and walks away slowly, his dark gaze scanning back over the two of them.

"Wow, that guy was a creep," Steve huffs as he sits down and places her drink in front of her.

Diana takes a sip of her martini. "Yeah," she murmurs over the rim of the glass.

After a few drinks, Steve stands and hold his hand out. "Would you are for a dance?"

"There's no music," Diana says as she looks around the bar seeing no one else dancing.

"I saw a jukebox past the bar. Some good classics in it." Steve holds both hands out and pleas.

"Okay, okay." She gives in and grabs ahold of his hands.

When they reach the jukebox, Diana moves in front of Steve. "You asked for a dance, so I get to choose the music."

Steve waves his hand for her to continue and she tries to block his few from her song choice. Diana steps back and holds her hand out for him this time, which he gladly takes, just as the recognizable strings begin to play from the speakers.

"Ah, one of our favorites," Steve whispers into her ear. "A perfect song to sway to."

They dance to the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra as he sings "All The Way". Just as they did that night in Veld and many since then, they focus on only each other.

As the song ends, Diana notices that they aren't the only ones dancing anymore. With a smile she kisses Steve and leads them from the dance area.

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asks.

Diana nods and they leave hand in hand. Just before exiting, Diana notices the man from earlier watching them and a shiver runs up her spine.

Steve raises her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Are you okay?"

"More than. I'm happy to be here with you," Diana says. She glances behind him, and pulls Steve into the side alley when she sees the man walk out of the bar. She places a finger on Steve's mouth to shush him. As soon she sees the figure walk several blocks away she lifts her finger from Steve.

He looks at her with wide eyes. "What was that?" He asks quietly.

"Nothing, I guess. That man from early has been watching us and followed us out of the bar. Something about him rubs me wrong."

"Oh," Steve pauses, "well, I guess it must've been just some creep that was jealous that you turned him down since he left quickly."

"I guess," Diana says doubtfully.

Steve kisses her lightly. "Hey, it's fine. We're fine. Let's remember why we came out, okay? Celebrating!"

Diana laughs. "You're right." She pulls Steve in for a kiss, pressing him up against the alley wall.

When their kissing gets more heated, Steve reluctantly pulls back. "I hate to be the one to say this, but I think we should leave before being arrested for public indecency."

#

Back at the room, Diana is barely able to unlock their door that Steve has her pressed up against. They rush inside and Diana pushes Steve onto the bed.

She holds up a finger. "Hold on, I have a surprise for you."

Steve moves up the bed as he begins removing his clothes. He stops while taking off his pants when Diana opens the bathroom door open.

She leans against the doorway in her new lingerie. "Do you like it?"

Steve just groans with a nod and tries to get up to walk over to her, but gets tripped up in his slacks that he removes promptly. He sits on the edge of the bed and Diana stands between his legs, her fingers running through his hair.

"I really like surprises." Steve sighs when she finally kisses him.

"I'm not against surprises either," Diana whispers. She yelps as she ends up laying on the bed underneath Steve.

"See, I can surprise you, too."


	3. Hyphenation

**Warning: High levels of fluffy romance:)**

Diana closes her eyes and raises her chin to soak in the sunlight. "This is delightful," she says happily.

Steve lifts his sunglasses and wipes sweat off his face. "Yeah, just a little hot, though."

"It's a lot better to be overheated on the beach than the terrace we had at our condo in Boston."

"That is true." He sits up to mimic Diana's posture, arms stretched out behind him holding his upper half up. "I think I could get used to this. Work out at the 'Y', relax at the beach, and a night downtown or a nice night in."

"How about an evening at the pier?" Diana suggests.

"I like the sound of that."

"Want to swim?"

Steve nods and they walk to the water hand in hand.

"Wow! The water is a lot colder on the west coast," Steve shouts.

Diana nudges his shoulder. "So dramatic. It feels wonderful," she gushes before walking further into the ocean. She dives under the water and flings her hair out of her face to see Steve still standing at the shore watching her. "Are you coming in?"

Steve nods. "Is that a thing you practice with your hair?" He asks jokingly serious.

##

"How are you so good at everything?" Steve asks, exasperated after his efforts to win.

"I suppose I know how to handle a gun better than you now," Diana says with a smirk, holding the stuffed giraffe to her chest proudly.

Steve gasps dramatically and holds a hand of his heart. "I'm out of practice, okay? It's been a few weeks since I've been able to go shooting. Also, I hate clowns and they're distracting. Why do they want water sprayed into their mouth anyway?"

Diana laughs and, upon seeing something behind him, her eyes light up before tugging him around to follow her. Steve sighs when he sees the ice cream stand.

"Two vanilla cones, please," Diana requests happily. She takes one and hands the other to Steve.

"You know I've been trying to eat healthier, and we haven't even eaten dinner yet," Steve mumbles, but still licks at the dessert.

##

Steve takes a large bite of the oily cheese pizza, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand messily after. "I like cheat days."

##

Diana and Steve sit side by side in a pod of the Ferris wheel overlooking Santa Monica.

"It's beautiful," Diana says quietly while she looks out at the horizon as the sun sets on over the ocean.

Steve nods, agreeing, though his eyes don't leave her face. He skims a finger over her cheek and catches her chin to gently pull her to face him. A slow smile spreads across her features. Steve brushes a piece of wind blown hair behind her ear.

Diana's watches Steve as he brushes his thumb across her lips. In an instant, she has her hand on his cheek and their lips are together.

Steve's smile is what breaks the kiss. He keeps his eyes closed and leans his forehead against Diana's. "I love this."

Diana, with her hand still cupping his cheek, raises his head to meet her eyes. Both full of love. "As do I. Thank you, Steve."

"For what?"

"For loving me and putting up with me for several decades," Diana says honestly.

"In that case, I should definitely be the one thanking you. I'm just a regular guy who was lucky enough to meet the most wonderful woman, fall in love with her, and have her love him back, for some reason, then agree to spend the rest of their lives together." Steve takes Diana's hand from his cheek, giving it a kiss. "I know we talked about it a while back, but we don't have to make it official still." He gets off the seat to kneel in front of Diana.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, will you wear this ring to symbolize our enteral love for one another?" Steve pulls out a small red box and opens it to reveal an elegantly designed engagement ring with a sparkling diamond and a wedding band with embedded diamonds.

Diana looks from the rings to Steve who waits patiently for her response. She kneels with him, and takes his face in her hands, passionately kissing him.

Steve moves back after a moment. "So, that's a yes, right?" He asks and laughs when Diana nods and kisses him again.

##

"Did you plan all this tonight?" Diana asks still inspecting the rings on her finger.

"Not tonight specifically, but I've had the rings for quite some time. Just was waiting for the right moment," Steve explains as he leads them back to their car, keeping Diana from running into anyone in her distracted state.

"Did you get one for yourself?"

"Yeah, it's a matching one, just without all the diamonds. It's back at the room."

"Then we better get back to the room."

##

Steve stops Diana before she walks into the motel room. She squirms when his arms loop around her waist.

"What're you doing?" She giggles when he starts tickling her.

"Hold on, let me pick you up."

Diana wraps her arm behind Steve's neck and hops up into his arms. "There we go," she announces with a smile.

"Perfect," Steve grins down at her as he walks over the threshold, managing not to hit Diana's head on the door frame.

He sets her down on the bed, her hair splaying around her head. She pulls him down into a kiss, where they stay for several minutes.

Diana scoots out from under him. "We have to do this right." She looks around, her eyes landing back on Steve. "Take off your shirt," she demands and he's quick to hand it over. "Now I have something blue and borrowed."

"You're making two something else's blue, too," Steve jokes.

Diana chuckles. "Okay, where's your ring?"

Steve reluctantly gets up and fishes the box out of one of the drawers of the dresser. He slips the ring on his finger.

"Perfect." Diana beams and takes Steve by his hands, slowly backing the bed.

When her knees hit the edge of the mattress she leans back to pull Steve with her. His hands rest at her waist, dipping underneath her shirt.

"Hi, there, 'unofficially' Mrs. Steve Prince-Trevor," Steve whispers and lightly kisses Diana.

"Hyphenated. I like it."

"Anything for my princess," Steve breathes out against the skin of Diana's neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Let me worship you," he pleas in between kisses.

"Steve..."

"Let me worship you as my lover, as my wife," he tries again. Steve meets Diana's eyes. Hers unsure, not wanting to be put on a pedestal, and his hopeful, wanting to show her how special she is to him.

It's just a small nod and a smile from Diana, but Steve takes the opportunity.

He lifts her shirt over her head and runs his fingers along Diana's heated skin.

"Steve," Diana practically purrs.

Steve kisses her stomach. "Yes?"

Diana huffs in frustration as he plants soft kisses on her body. "Steve," she says more seriously.

"It's my turn to make you squirm," he says before nipping at her collarbone. Steve feels Diana prepare to roll them over, but he stops her.

"Steve," Diana drags out his name.

"Do I have to get the lasso out again?"

Diana raises an eyebrow and Steve realizes what he said is not a warning, but an offer to her. Steve quickly hops off the bed and returns with the golden rope.

"Gods, you're beautiful, Diana."

##

Diana and Steve sit at the dining table reading the newspaper, their eyes scanning the available jobs.

Diana sighs and sits back in her chair. "I think I'll just go over to one of the restaurants in the area and apply there. I know I will get in and it's a start."

"We don't need the money, so if you don't want to work yet then wait for a position doing something you love," says Steve.

"I know, but I'll need some references from the area, as well as more recent references, for a higher position."

Steve nods and continues his search. "I'm not sure what I should do."

Diana ponders for a moment. "Maybe a boring office job? Be stuck in a cubicle all day. Get a thick pair of glasses and part your hair in the middle, and you'll fit in."

Steve laughs. "You know I could never do that, but I could rock the middle-part."

"No, no. I like you just like this," she says as she runs her fingers through his newly trimmed hair.

"You didn't like the bangs?"

"Of course I loved the bangs, that's how you looked when we met, but a change is always great, too," Diana says cheekily.

"It is nice to not have to really style it everyday."

Diana smiles and kisses him lightly before leaving the table. She tugs on a blazer to match her pencil skirt and grabs her purse before heading for the door. "I'll be back."

Steve smirks. "Wow, really dressed up to go get a job at a restaurant."

"I took out the shoulder pads."

"Ah, yes. That's what made it fancy. Well, have fun," Steve says sarcastically. "And, be careful out there, Terminator."

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not a cyborg, I feel pain," Diana slips in the last quote before closing the door behind her.

##

 **A/N: For a visual, Steve cut his hair like Chris had his in Star Trek. I wanted to use the "Hasta la vista, baby" line, but that didn't come out before 1990, so bummer. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and commenting. Much appreciated.**


End file.
